He's Mine Now
by Morphme
Summary: Katherine must come up with a plan to end the god awful, disgusting, perfect relationship between Tommy and that tramp Kimberly. She might have found the perfect solution. Oneshot that's anti-Kat. Sorry! :)


_A/N: Hi everyone! Here is another one shot I thought of tonight. Fair warning, it's 100% Kat hating. Though it's told in her perspective, it's not in the best light towards her. I don't like her character at all (Kim all the way!) so I apologize to those that do._

 _Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

"Kim's coming home for Christmas!"

She couldn't believe her damn ears. It had felt like someone was clawing at her insides when she had heard Tommy Oliver this morning tell everyone with so much excitement in his voice that Kimberly Hart would be making her way back to Angel Grove for the yuletide festivities. She had been able to hold back her frustrations then at Ernie's but now in the confines of her bedroom, Katherine was down right beside herself with anger. Sitting on her bed, she glared over at the group picture on her bed side table that she had gotten when she first joined the Power Rangers. Kimberly's smiling face looked up her. Grabbing it, she slammed it down on to the table top and sighed.

She had thought for sure that when Kimberly left for Florida, her and Tommy would have called it quits by now. Sure, lots of couples say they are going to make it work when one heads off, but they never do. She was certain that when Kim got to Florida, she would find some beach bum and send Tommy pack. This would have left him needing a shoulder to cry on and Kat was all too willing to give that to him. But, no. For some annoyingly stupid reason, the two of them were still going strong. The two of them were still very much in love which was very much displeasing Kat.

When she first received the Pink Power Coin, Kat had big dreams of being by Tommy's side in all the battles. And she was! Granted, the other guys were there too but she was the right girl for every mission. She volunteered for everything (as long as she knew Tommy would be there) and she made sure he knew it too. What's a girl gotta do to get a cute guy to notice her around here? Back in Australia, guys like Tommy were usually lining up to be with her. Not him though. For some stupid reason, he was still more interested in what Kimberly was doing or what Kimberly had said in her last letter. If Kat had to sit through another one of those damn things, she was going to barf.

There ha to be something she could do. She had tried getting Aisha to think something was going on between the two of them. She knew for sure that Aisha would tell Kim if she thought there was. That plan fell through when Aisha reminded Kat that Tommy had a boyfriend and that she would deal with her herself if she had to. She had to think of something else. She even tried making Tommy jealous by flirting with Billy for a while. Tommy hadn't even noticed. He was so absorbed in Kimberly and saving the world, he left little time to notice the blonde bomb shell trying to seduce him EVERY CHANCE SHE HAD.

It was getting under her skin that he didn't find her attractive. Kat knew she was! Blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a body to match? Any girl would kill for this type of body and any guy would be crazy not to want her. Maybe that's what was wrong with Tommy. Too many head shots in that helmet of his. Maybe it had messed with his vision to the point he thought that the dwarf brunette who had LEFT him was more appealing to the eye than her. Rocky, Adam and Billy all seemed to notice how hot she was. What the hell was Tommy's issue?

He's the perfect guy. That's his problem. He's handsome, tall and a great fighter. The perfect kind of man any girl would want to protect her. He was sweet, caring and loyal too. Of course, he was loyal. No other guy would just hang out on the other side of the country as his girlfriend without thinking of trying something with a cue blonde he would totally have a shot with if he just took it. Kat wasn't picky. She would totally be down for doing stuff behind Kim's back if he wanted. She knew he wasn't like that though. He was too modest for his own good sometimes. He treated Kimberly like a queen; always making sure he was home for her calls, writing her every day and sending her pictures so she could see what's been going on. If she cared that much, maybe she shouldn't have left to do back slips with some weird foreign guy.

Stand, Kat walked over to her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. A letter Kim had sent her was on top of it, nothing but well wishes and hoping she was adjusting well written in the pink stationary. Rolling her eyes, Kat swatted it off the desk. Just because Tommy and the rest of the team couldn't see past Kim and her false friendliness doesn't mean she couldn't. She could tell how fake Kim was the moment she laid eyes on her, even through Rita's spell. She was tiny, nimble and _perfect_. At least, that's what everyone thought. Around her, people seem to think she's the best thing since sliced bread. To Kat, she was enemy number one. Especially since she still had her claws into Tommy while being 3,000 miles away.

Bending over, she picked up the letter and noticed that the stationary looked a lot like the ugly kind she had received from the Foreign Exchange program when she first came to Angel Grove. It was their welcoming present and she had tossed it into the back of her closet when she first arrived. Kim probably thought it was cute because it was pink with little flowers on it. What is she? Five? A plan was beginning to form in the back of Kat's mind as she tossed the door open to her closet. Digging through, she found the discarded stationary kit and ripped it open. Grabbing a pen, she sat at her desk and scribbled on the paper.

 _"Dear Tommy…Everything is going great here in Florida…"_

Yes! This idea was perfect. Her hand writing was so easy to copy. It looked like chicken scratch on paper. Kat babbled on about practice and the coach, carefully planning on how to say things to match Kim. She thought back to the other stupid letters, recalling information from them.

 _"Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write…"_

Kat could just picture Tommy's face now. He'd get it in the mail, read it out loud and be heartbroken that his dear, sweet, _perfect_ Kimberly had moved on. Had found someone else to love besides him. Maybe he would realize just how easy it had been for her. That he wasn't in her thoughts all the time like she claimed in every one of those dopey letters. Biting her lip, Kat tried to think of a way to make Tommy not want anything to do with Kim anymore. The plan would work as long as he didn't try to contact her afterwards. What would make him not want to talk to _precious_ Kimberly anymore?

 _"…a wonderful, kind and caring person that you would really like…"_

Oh, this was golden. If the whole Ranger thing doesn't pan out, she considered writing as a career option. She went on about caring for Tommy (but not too much) and made sure to seal it in an envelope. Scribbling the address to the juice bar on it, Kat pressed a stamp onto the corner of the envelope and grinned down at her evil plan. Yes, she should feel bad for making Tommy think the "love of his life" was happily in the arms of another man. Did she though? Not a bit. After reading this, he would be so devastated that he would have no choice but to fall back into Kat's waiting arms for reassurance that not all girls were as mean as Kim.

This plan had to work. With Kim out of the picture, Tommy was as good as hers. She would never have to hear about how they were so perfect for each other or how much he loved her again. Everyone else would shun Kim out as well, unable to fathom the face they broke their leader's heart. Kim's future with all of them was over, letting Kat squeeze right in to take her place.

"Don't worry, Kimmy." She chuckled, grabbing her coat as she stood up. "I'll take good care of them for you. Especially Tommy."


End file.
